This invention relates generally to bipolar semiconductor unilateral and bilateral switching structures and a method for gating such structures. More particularly, this invention relates to bipolar semiconductor transmission gate switching structures suitable for implementation in integrated injection logic or collector-up circuitry.
Although transmission gates, a form of electronic signal control valves, have long been known in MOS semiconductor technology, transmission gates in bipolar technology have not proved entirely satisfactory. Unidirectional transmission gates are desirable to permit a signal to pass in one direction in response to an electronic, generally binary, "on" or "off" signal. Bilateral transmission gates are desirable to permit a signal to pass freely in either direction in response to a control signal. Thus there is a need for unilateral and bilateral transmission gates implemented in bipolar technology.